Les chocolats de Romilda
by Areina James
Summary: Romilda Vane est une gryffondor. Personne ne la connais. Personne ne l'apprécie particulièrement. Pourtant, il y a son frère, Romain Vane, un gryffondor prés à n'importe quoi pour protéger la derniére membre de sa famille. Il y a aussi John Césarius, le meilleur-ami de Romain, un serpentard capable de n'importe quoi pour protéger les deux Vane mais pas pour les même raisons.
1. Prologue : 1ére année

Me revoici avec le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction : les chocolats de Romilda.

J'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction sur Romilda Vane lorsque j'ai remarqué que la rubrique sur elle était aussi vide que le désert.

Pour la petite histoire. Dans les films d'Harry Potter, la seule fois ou nous entendons parler de Romilda Vane, c'est lorsqu'elle offre à Harry des chocolats au philtre d'amour que Ron mangera ensuite.

Bien sur Romilda Vane, appartient à JK Rowling ainsi que tout les personnages de sa série.

Je tiens à remercier ma bêta syngaly pour sa correction.

**Petite précision importante. **

**L'histoire commence lorsqu'Harry est en deuxiéme année pour la simple raison que Romilda Vane à un an de moins que lui et est dans la classe de Ginny Weasley. Elle est à gryffondor.**

**J'ai crée deux OC : Romain Vane, le frère ainé de Romilda qui se trouve être en troisième année, donc dans l'année des jumeaux Weasley. John Césarius est quand à lui de la même année mais à Serpentard.**

Voila, vous savez tout.

J'espère que vous aimerez se petit prologue et que l'histoire vous intéresseras.

Areïna.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Prologue**

**1ere annee**

**.**

**.**

- Romilda ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! grinça Romain Vane en tirant sur le poignet de sa sœur pour la forcer à monter dans le train.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, se borna-t-elle a répondre, pour la centième fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison familiale.

- La tombe de nos parents ne terminera pas en miette si tu ne la nettoie pas tout les jours, répondit le Gryffondor de troisième année en roulant des yeux, tout en lâchant son poignet pour la soulever dans ses bras et monter dans le train.

- Très subtil, Romain, siffla sa sœur en tentant malgré tout de descendre du train dès qu'elle posa un pied à terre.

- Désolé, Petite-sœur, dit-t-il en rattrapant son poignet tout en remerciant leur domestique qui avait rapetissé leurs bagages pour pouvoir les tirer plus facilement.

- De me traîner dans ce moyen de locomotion de mort ? De me traîner dans cette école où je ne veux même pas aller ? Ou de m'insulter parce que nos parents me manquent ? demanda-t-elle en continuant sa résistance malgré tout.

- Juste du bleu que tu vas avoir au poignet, répondit Romain en haussant les épaules.

- T'es vraiment un frère de pacotille ! hurla Romilda hors d'elle.

Elle ne voulait ni prendre un train qui pourrait facilement les tuer d'une quelconque manière, ni aller à Poudlard, ni quitter sa maison et son confort, et encore moins être répartie dans ces maisons de manière arbitraire.

Brusquement son frère se retourna et lui lança un regard obsidienne tout en la lâchant complètement, comme si elle n'était brusquement plus digne qu'elle le touche.

Romilda écarquilla les yeux devant la rage présent dans le regard de son frère. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu un regard aussi brillant de haine. Comme si brusquement la dernière personne qui tenait à elle venait de la renier.

Décontenancée, elle recula jusqu'à buté contre quelqu'un.

- Fais attention ! cracha une voix derrière elle, la jeune sorcière se retourna et sursauta quand elle croisa une paire d'yeux encore plus noir que les siens ou ceux de Romain, ils contrastaient encore plus avec ses cheveux blonds et foncés.

Muette, elle le fixa sans bouger, comme une statue inanimée.

Elle le connaissait...

- Bouge de là, sale nouvelle, poursuivit-il sur un ton ton toujours aussi mauvais.

- Vu son intelligence, ricana un blond platine presque blanc juste à côté du premier, ça doit sûrement être une sang de bourbe.

- Respect Malefoy, coupa Romain en poussant sa sœur sur le côté. Sinon tu me le payeras, grogna-t-il presque.

- Oh j'ai peur, Vane, minauda le jeune bond.

- Malefoy, coupa John Césarius, celui qu'elle connaisait, en adressant un regard noir à son acolyte, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire taire. Quand tu es avec moi, tu n'es pas le petit prince des Serpentards, c'est clair ?

- Je suis..., allait répondre le blond-blanc alors que son regard lançait des éclairs.

- Je me fou que tu sois un Malefoy, coupa-t-il. Ta famille portait encore des culottes courtes quand la mienne tuait des milliers de « petits sangs-de-bourbe courageux ». Alors tu la ferme et pour ta gouverne, les Vane ne sont pas des sangs-de-bourbes.

Sur ce, le groupe se remit en marche alors que le petit blond lançait un dernier regard venimeux à Romilda avant de suivre son aîné d'une année seulement.

- Romilda, maugréa Romain une fois les Serpentards loin d'eux. Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais, veux-tu ? siffla-t-il.

-Je... Je... suis déso... désolée, murmura la petite sorcière.

- Moi aussi, maintenant, rentre là-dedans, exigea-t-il en ouvrant un compartiment. Elle obtempéra sans plus rien objecter et s'assit à côté de son frère en face d'une élève d'à peut-près son âge, très blonde avec des yeux bleu vif.

- Moi c'est Luna, dit-t-elle cessant de regarder quelque chose de vraisemblablement invisible au dessus de la tête des deux Vane.

- Euh... Romilda, bredouilla la cadette avant de se tourner vers son frère. C'était bien John non ? demanda-t-elle un peu déboussolée.

- Oui, c'était bien lui, répondit Romain après un silence, qu'il avait passé à regarder autour de lui comme si ils n'étaient pas que trois dans le compartiment.

La jeune sorcière dévisagea son frère sans comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. Elle connaissait John Césarius depuis plus de trois ans, il était le meilleur-ami de Romain. Or, c'était toujours le cas, aussi ne comprenait-t-elle pas du tout pourquoi ils faisaient comme si ils ne se connaissait pas.

Avant aujourd'hui, il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Jamais.

- Je déteste déjà Poudlard, chuchota-t-elle très bas sans que personne ne l'entende.

.

* * *

.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Pourquoi John fais semblant de ne pas connaitre les Vane ? Es-ce que Romilda vas s'habituer à Poudlard ?

N'hésitez pas me laisser votre avis.

Bisous.

A.


	2. Chapitre 1 : 1ére année

Bonjour ! Belle journée n'es-ce pas ?

Me voici donc avec le chapitre 1. Il se déroule dans la même anné que le prologue mais plus tard.

Je rappelle que :

1ere année : Romilda Vane, Ginny Weasley, ...  
2eme année : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Drago Malfoy, ...  
3eme année : Romain Vane, John Césarius, Fred et George Weasley,...

J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira malgré le superbe bide du prologue. Les chapitres suivant serons plus long. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

A.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1

1ere année

.

.

- Gryffondor ! hurla le Choixpeaux d'une voix tonitruante, comme si elle était sourde, ou peut-être était-ce pour Dumbledore...

Romilda sauta sur ses pieds comme un ressort et faillit soupirer quand elle reconnut le visage de certains Gryffondors : son frère tout d'abord, et quelques Weasley qu'elle avait rencontré à la fin de l'année précédente quand elle était allée chercher son frère à la gare et que Molly Weasley lui était rentré dedans accidentellement.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement son malaise quand la mère de la fratrie avait demandé à Romain, qui cherchait sa sœur sans trop se presser, pourquoi leurs parents n'étaient pas là.

Il avait répondu qu'ils n'avait plus de parents pour le faire. Et Molly Weasley avait commencé tout un discours sur l'irresponsabilité de certains parents. Arthur avait tenté de la faire taire, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Les deux Vane avait subit près d'une heure d'un sermon qui ne les concernaient même pas. Leurs parents étaient morts, pas en vacances.

Autour de la table bruyante des Gryffondors se trouvait aussi le survivant, Harry Potter, et Lavande Brown, elles étaient presque amie en primaire.

Romilda était toujours presque amie avec les autres, probablement parce qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de perdre son temps à s'intéresser à des gens qui ne s'intéressaient pas elle.

- Fais un effort, lui chuchota son frère en passant derrière elle, alors qu'elle fixait une Weasley qui la prenait vraisemblablement pour une amie.

La nouvelle Gryffondor décida d'obtempérer et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation qui avait démarré autour d'elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise, quand elle croisa le regarde noir de John Césarius fixé sur elle. Gênée, elle lâcha sa fourchette et se tourna vers son voisin comme si elle l'écoutait.

- C'était vraiment stressant, lui dit son voisin sur le ton de la confidence.

- Oui, très, et gênant aussi, ajouta-t-elle bien qu'ils ne parlaient pas vraiment de la même chose.

.

Romilda sursauta en apercevant une cravate de Serpentard dans un couloir désert. A cette heure il n'y avait pratiquement que les élève perdus, comme elle, qui arpentaient les couloirs.

D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit pendant les deux mois qui venaient de passer, un Serpentard chercherait toujours à mettre un Gryffondor plus bas que terre.

Elle voulait bien le croire, ça expliquerait pourquoi Romain et John ne se parlaient plus. Officiellement, ils étaient devenus ennemis. En dehors de Poudlard, ils n'étaient plus ennemis et de nouveau amis.

- Romie ? interrogea la voix sombre de John Césarius, sortant de la pénombre.

- Ah..., euh..., bredouilla-t-elle complètement perdue sans savoir sur quel pied danser. Elle avait l'impression d'arriver avec deux ans de retard.

- Gênant, n'es-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses poches avec une décontraction qu'il ne ressentait pas.

- Je... ne comprend pas, souffla Romilda en baissant la tête comme coupable. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombèrent sur le visage sans qu'elle ne cherche à les ranger derrière son oreille. Au moins ça la cacherait un minimum.

- Romain et moi on t'a caché comment c'était entre ces murs, finit-t-il par dire avec une fausse désinvolture. Ici, je ne serai pas ton ami, je ne suis même pas celui de Romain.

- Pourquoi tu me le dis ? finit par demander la Gryffondor, complément perdue en relevant la tête et en dégageant ses cheveux légèrement ondulés.

- Parce que tu es mon amie deux mois par an, répondit-t-il enfin en comblant la distance qui les séparait.

Il la prit doucement contre lui malgré qu'elle fasse une tête de moins que lui et serra les dents. Si jamais quelqu'un le voyait faire ça avec une Gryffondor, les choses iraient très mal pour lui, il en était conscient.

Mais Romilda représentait presque l'entièreté de l'innocence qu'il possédait, il avait besoin qu'elle ne le haïsse pas complètement de l'ignorer jusqu'aux vacances d'été.

John voulait qu'elle lui pardonne, il voulait pouvoir oublier ce qu'il se passait quand il n'était pas chez les Vane, il en avait besoin.

- D'accord, finit-t-elle par murmurer en tournant la tête légèrement sur le côté pour respirer et mieux se coller a lui.

- Ne fais pas de bêtise, lui dit-t-il en s'écartant trop vite à leur goût à tous les deux.

Romilda hocha la tête et le vit disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu et continua d'arpenter les couloirs, perdue. Finalement elle souffla, rassurée quand elle croisa le fantôme de Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Ce dernier la raccompagna gentiment en lui conseillant de faire plus attention.

La cadette de Romain s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé alors qu'il parlait avec son voisin, les pieds sur la table basse de leur grande salle commune.

Elle tira légèrement sur sa chemise blanche et attendit d'avoir son attention. Quand elle comprit que ça n'arriverait pas, Romilda se leva doucement, jeta un œil à Potter qui l'observait le regard empli d'une pitié mal-placée. Apparemment un Weasley lui avait parlé de ce que la mère-Weasley avait découvert.

La Gryffondor faillit agresser le survivant quand elle croisa le regard désapprobateur des autres filles de sa classe. Elle les fixa à son tour en se demandant si ces paires de gamines n'avaient pas cru qu'elle était attirée par Potter.

Rapidement elle ravala une grimace de dégoût en montant dans son dortoir.

Elle était maintenant certaine de détester Poudlard. Tout autant le fait que le était château trop grand que celui forçant les élèves à passer par le système de répartition.

.

.

* * *

.

Voila, dans le prochain chapitre, nous seront dans la deuxième années de Romilda.

Comment avez-vous trouvez se chapitre ? Nul ? Pouris ? Bien ? Passable ? Interessant ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : 2éme année

Me revoilà !

Après une petite galère avec ma bêta Syngaly, le chapitre est enfin là !

Je tient d'ailleur à la remercier pour sa correction.

Autre personne à remercier. Mes rewieuwer :

azilea : Il à eu prés un chapitre par année, alors oui, ca vas un peu vite. J'espère que ça te plaira malgré tout.

Tan'Doku : Tu as parfaitement raison, je nous prépare de la romance avec John. Les parents de Romilda ont été tué par des mangemorts (comme tu le découvriras ensuite). Ce n'est pas le train en lui-même qu'elle n'aime pas, c'est le changement. pour la répartition des maisons, elle trouve ça arbitraire. Si Romain et John veulent protéger Romilda à tout prix c'est parce qu'ils l'aiment (pour une raison différence ;)). Tout les deux ont déjà perdu pas mal de proche. Ils ne veulent pas perdre ceux qui restent. Je la publierais jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'aime pas commencer quelque chose dans le terminer. =)

Voila. Je vous dresse un petit récapitulatif des âges et vous rappelle que se chapitre se passe pendant le troisième livre d'Harry Potter. Le prisionner d'azkaban.

2ere année : Romilda Vane, Ginny Weasley, ...  
3eme année : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Drago Malfoy, ...  
4eme année : Romain Vane, John Césarius, Fred et George Weasley,...

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_2ème année_**

.

.

- N'ayez pas peur, leur dit le professeur Lupin passablement gêné devant la réticence de ses élèves. Tous les autres y sont passé avec succès. Même les premières années.

Romilda dévisagea le professeur en reculant néanmoins. Ils avaient tous tellement reculé qu'ils étaient agglutinés près du mur, c'était un miracle si personne ne s'était enfui vers la porte ouverte à proximité.

- Vous êtes des trouillards ? finit pas demander Lupin décidé à utiliser une autre approche. Miss Vane avancez donc, faites preuve de courage, ordonna-t-il après avoir consulté sa liste et pris un nom au hasard.

La jeune Gryffondor obtempéra et se planta près du placard où était retenu l'épouvantard.

Elle ne voyait pas à quoi servait que son année entière découvre de quoi elle avait peur. Ce n'était pas reluisant comme d'avoir peur de Celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Bien prononcer _Ridiculus_ en pensant à une chose drôle, lui ordonna le professeur en se plaçant derrière la Gryffondor.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et aussitôt des pierres tombales sortirent du sol de la salle de classe. Romilda sentit sa respiration se bloquer quand elle lut les nom inscrits sur chacunes des pierres. Les deux plus lointaines ne lui firent pas vraiment peur, mais la plus proche d'elle lui monta les larmes au yeux.

**Romain Vane. Fils aimé, frère adoré, ami dévoué. **

C'était tout ce qui restait d'une vie entière achevée trop vite. La sorcière se mit à hyper-ventiler bruyamment les yeux brouillés par un torrent de larmes.

Le professeur Lupin ne s'attendait visiblement pas à assister à quelque chose de ce genre. Des hurlements de terreur pourquoi pas, mais sûrement pas une crise de larmes.

- Allez me chercher madame Pomfresh, ordonna le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et Monsieur Vane aussi, ils sont probablement de la même famille, ajouta-t-il en la regardant plantée au milieu de la salle devant les trois pierres tombales.

Le professeur congédia ensuite tout le reste de ses élèves trop curieux et fixa le dos fragile de la Gryffondor recouvert par ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et secoués par les sanglots.

- Professeur Lupin ? Romie ? interrogea une voix dans le dos de Remus, aussitôt il se retourna et croisa le regard noir ténébreux de Césarius, un Serpentard de quatrième année.

- Monsieur Césarius, veuillez sortir, exigea le professeur.

- Je vous en prie, Professeur Lupin, siffla le serpentard en traversant la salle. Vous êtes comme un mini-Potter face à une armée de méchants Lords noirs. Sauf que j'ai le malheur de tenir à cette gamine, acheva-t-il en passant doucement une main devant les yeux de Romilda tout en attirant son dos contre lui.

Lupin ouvrit la bouche, perdu, mais eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de fermer la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Ça faisait peut-être longtemps qu'il n'était plus élève ici, mais la haine Serpentard/Gryffondor n'était pas en voie de disparition pour autant, alors autant ne pas exposer ces deux à d'autres regards.

- Romie, il est vivant, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille en la décalant pour remplacer les pierres tombales, la pire peur de Romilda Vane par sa propre peur.

Presque aussitôt deux corps morts apparurent. Lupin les identifia comme appartement au deux Vane, la fille et le garçon.

- Professeur, faite disparaître ça, ordonna-t-il sans expliquer comment lorsque c'était son tour de passer devant l'épouvantard les deux Vane n'était pas apparu.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour faire apparaître votre père avec un fouet et maintenant les deux Vane ? demanda Lupin en renvoyant l'épouvantard dans le placard.

- Parce que j'ai remis à la surface cet unique mauvais souvenir plutôt que mes véritables pensées, et un épouvantard n'est pas intelligent, répondit John, passablement agacé.

Il retourna ensuite une Romilda toujours en larmes et souleva son menton pour que leurs deux regards noirs se croisent.

- Romain est vivant, il va arriver.

- Ils... Ils... vont tous partir, bredouilla-t-elle très bas, ses deux pupilles noires toujours baignées de larmes.

- Romain n'est jamais parti, Romie, calme-toi, c'était un épouvantard, rien de plus.

- Ils... vont tous... tous partir, répéta-t-elle sans même le reconnaître.

- Romilda ! cria la voix de Romain en défonçant presque la porte que Lupin avait fermée. Le Gryffondor traversa la pièce au pas de course avant de piler net à côté du Serpentard. Il s'est passé quoi, John ?

- Epouvantard, expliqua simplement le Serpentard. Elle t'a vu mort.

Le Gryffondor arracha littéralement sa sœur des bras de John et la saisit par les épaules avant de la gifler violemment pour lui faire retrouver un comportement normal.

Cette dernière sortit de son état catatonique presque aussitôt et le jaugea comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien en face de la bonne personne. Elle continua de le dévisager alors que Romain serrait les dents, exaspéré.

Parfois il aurait vraiment voulu être fils unique ET avoir encore ses parents.

Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais avoir une sœur était parfois un frein à sa vie. Comme si, à la mort de leur parents, il était brusquement devenu adulte et responsable.

Romain avait souvent pensé que sa sœur était un fardeau, un boulet qu'il traînait derrière lui. Seulement, il aimait sa sœur bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Aussi assumait-t-il son statut d'aîné.

- Romilda, tu te donnes en spectacle ! siffla-t-il.

- Euh... Désolée, souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Je... Je suis désolée.

- Je ne vais pas mourir Romilda, finit par dire le Gryffondor sans égard pour ses peurs ou ses larmes, il était temps de la bousculer. Tu es une Vane avant d'être une orpheline, n'oublie pas ça.

- Je sais, répondit la sorcière en baissant la tête. Merci John, ajouta-t-elle en se détournant des deux quatrièmes années.

La Gryffondor quitta la salle de pratique de défense contre les forces du mal sans même adresser un regard au professeur Lupin qui fixait ses trois élèves, un peu perdu.

- Mais t'es con toi ! siffla le Serpentard blond en agrippant son meilleur-ami par le col comme si il n'était qu'un gamin récalcitrant.

- Occupe-toi de ta famille, Césarius, grogna Romain en serrant les poings.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de ma suicidaire de mère ? cracha le Serpentard comme une vipère cracherait son venin. Sérieusement, Romain, Romie n'a que douze ans, tu ne penses pas que lui balancer que son nom est plus important que la peur la plus profonde est un peu exagéré ?

- Ma sœur n'est plus un bébé John, rétorqua le Gryffondor. Je ne vais pas prendre des gants toute ma vie avec ma sœur, ni être aux petits soins avec elle.

- Elle n'a plus que toi, bordel ! hurla le blond hors de lui. Elle a peur que tu meures et toi tu lui balances qu'elle n'est plus une gosse ? Mais c'est toi le gamin !

- J'élève ma sœur moi-même, espèce de con ! tonna à ton tour le Gryffondor. J'ai quinze ans, pas vingt ! Je suis trop jeune !

- Jeunes gens, coupa alors le professeur Lupin qui n'avait pas bougé ni parlé jusque là. Il me semble que Miss Vane est traumatisée par la mort, et, plutôt que vous battre, je vous conseille une bonne vieille conversation.

- Romie n'a pas besoin de moi, Professeur, c'est une affaire qui ne devrait concerner que les Vane. Enfin... si l'aîné des Vane n'était pas aussi stupide, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir a son meilleur-ami.

Le Gryffondor serra les lèvres en sortant à son tour. Il était parfaitement au courant que John avait un énorme faible pour Romilda. Romain avait toujours pensé qu'elle était comme sa petite sœur de substitution, mais il n'en était plus si sûr.

Mais quoi que soit Romilda pour le Serpentard, Romain ne plierait pas. Il en avait assez d'être toujours l'adulte.

Assez.

- Assez, prononça-t-il lentement.

.

Romilda posa lentement ses mains sur la rambarde et se pencha pour observer le sol. A cette hauteur elle passerait probablement de l'autre côté à l'instant où elle s'écroulerait au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Miss Vane, c'est bien ça ? demanda une voix chevrotante dans le dos de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Vous êtes Dumbledore ? interrogea-t-elle en se retournant pour croiser le regard grave du directeur de Poudlard.

- Tout à fait, jeune fille. A quoi songiez vous donc ? Le couvre feu est déjà passé depuis près de deux heures. Le préfet de votre maison m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes quand Miss Lovegood à fait remarquer que vous n'étiez pas présente lors du repas de ce soir.

- Luna ? murmura la Gryffondor.

- C'est votre frère qui à fait la demande de votre entrée à Poudlard, le saviez-vous Miss ? interrogea le directeur en s'accoudant à la balustrade de la tour d'astronomie.

- Je pensais que c'était mes parents qui l'avaient fait, répondit-t-elle enfin.

- Pas du tout, votre père était un élève chez moi. Il a fait une demande concernant Romain Vane, et il a ajouté que sa fille irai à Beaux-batôns comme sa mère.

- J'aurais préférer aller à Beaux-batôns, c'est plus près de chez nous que la Grande Bretagne, marmonna Romilda en laissant son regard se perdre dans le ciel sombre.

- Souhaitez-vous toujours y aller ? Je peux arranger ça pour vous, Miss Vane.

Romilda tourna la tête vers le directeur en se demandant si il était sérieux, elle n'osait même pas y croire.

- Je..., allait répondre la sorcière quand des bruits de pas précipités firent grincer les escaliers en bois de la tour d'astronomie.

- Romilda ! haleta la voix de son frère en apparaissant en haut des escaliers.

La jeune sorcière se retourna et lança un regard perdu à son frère. Ce dernier traversa la distance qui les séparaient avant de la serrer contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ne re-disparais plus jamais, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, murmura le Gryffondor en resserrant son étreinte autant qu'il le pouvait.

Surprise, la cadette des Vane lança un regard indécis a Dumbledore qui se contenta d'arborer un sourire énigmatique.

- Votre décision Miss ? demanda le directeur tranquillement.

Romilda allait répondre quand elle ressentit véritablement l'étreinte de son frère, une étreinte chaude et vivante.

Et elle eut une prise de conscience.

Son frère s'inquiétait un minimum pour elle, malgré le poids qu'elle représentait pour lui. Et Luna avait remarqué son absence au buffet.

- Je n'ai rien dit, murmura la Gryffondor en enlaçant doucement son frère sous le regard bien-veillant du directeur.

- J'en était sûr, Miss Vane. Regagnez votre appartement quand vous aurez terminez. Oh ! ajouta-t-il alors qu'il allait descendre les escaliers de la tour, n'oubliez pas d'envoyer un hibou de l'école a Monsieur Césarius il était inquiet, bien que de manière assez discrète.

John n'est jamais assez discret, songea la jeune sorcière avant de sourire, cachée contre l'épaule de son frère.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voici. Dans le prochain chapitre, le tournois des trois sorciers (qui termine à quatre). Romilda n'a pas de chance. Vous devinez pourquoi ? J'espère qe ce chapitre vous à plu.

Bien à vous A.


	4. Chapitre 3 : 3éme année

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Juste un gros merci à Syngaly.

Je rappelle que :

3eme année : Romilda Vane, Ginny Weasley, ...  
4eme année : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Drago Malfoy, ...  
5eme année : Romain Vane, John Césarius, Fred et George Weasley,...

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**3ème année**_

.

.

Romain s'arma de son sourire le plus sincère en se plantant devant sa sœur pour la dévisager un pichet de bière au beurre à la main.

Ils s'étaient postés dehors sur la grande balancelle de leur jardin pour regarder le feu d'artifice comme tous les quatorze juillet en France depuis toujours.

- Elle s'est endormie. constata-il en observant le visage endormi de Romilda posé sur l'épaule de John alors que ce dernier caressait doucement ses cheveux noirs avec une bienveillance qui aurait pu paraître bizarre pour un Serpentard en temps normal.

- Oui. T'en as mis du temps pour aller chercher un pichet, ajouta le blond en saisissant le verre que Romain venait de lui remplir puis de lui tendre.

- Tu devrais arrêter, John, finit par dire le brun en changeant complètement de sujet.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De prendre soin de Romilda comme tu le fais. C'est ma petit sœur, mais elle finira par se faire des idées, tu es mon meilleur-ami...

- Romie est trop intelligente pour penser que je peux tomber amoureux de la sœur de mon meilleur-ami.

- John, marmonna Romain en roulant des yeux tout en s'installant à côté de sa sœur, même moi je pourrais croire que tu amoureux d'elle...

- Très drôle, ricana le sorcier avec un rire très faux.

- On est plus des gosses, poursuivit l'aîné des Vane en lançant un regard à son ami par dessus une Romilda toujours profondément endormie. On a seize ans, et elle quatorze, je suis certain que tu seras son premier béguin.

- Rome, coupa le Serpentard en continuant de caresser lentement les cheveux de la cadette. Fais un peu confiance à ta sœur. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre elle et moi.

Romain paru dubitatif mais se tut quand le feu d'artifice commença.

Romilda ouvrit lentement les yeux, dérangée par le bruit, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce ni ne parla, elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre la fin de la conversation qui venait de se dérouler

Non pas parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse, mais parce que Romain ressentait toujours une peur irrationnelle quand à son éventuel cœur brisé. Mais comme John l'avait si bien souligné, elle n'était pas stupide.

.

Romilda se leva en même temps que les autres quand Fleur Delacour passa près de leur gradin avec le dragon, un vert gallois à ses trousses.

Brusquement il lâcha une gerbe de flammes que la française dévia d'un sortilège, aussi, ces dernières remontèrent vers les spectateurs.

La jeune Gryffondor hurla comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait à la seconde où elle comprit qu'elle allait être touchée par le rouge mortel.

.

Romain s'assit à côté du lit où sa sœur était endormie depuis près de deux jours maintenant. Après que le vert gallois eut blessé presque une dizaine de Gryffondors, trois Serdaigles et un Serpentard de la tribune d'à côté, Dumbledore les avait sauvé mais ils en étaient ressortit gravement brûlés.

Rapidement on les avait évacués et Romain n'avait appris que sa sœur avait été touchée que lors du repas du soir.

En même temps que tous les autres.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête avant de caresser doucement la joue de sa jeune sœur d'un doigt. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa sœur manquerait de mourir un jour.

Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette panique qui l'avait envahi quand il s'était rendu compte de la peur qu'il avait pour Romilda face à son hypothétique mort était la seule chose sur laquelle il n'aurait jamais du marché.

Et sur laquelle il avait marché deux ans plus tôt dans la salle du professeur Lupin.

Cette sensation étouffante de peur et de solitude sans fond, comme un puits noir dans lequel on tomberait et qui n'aurait pas de fin.

Romain avait beau être un Gryffondor il avait ressentit la véritable peur, celle qui vous bouffait les entrailles. C'était pire qu'un Détraqueur.

Parce que Romilda était vivante, et il devait la protéger. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce sois, ce serait de sa faute.

Uniquement de sa faute.

- Elle va bien ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Romain se retourna lentement et croisa le regard noir du blond.

Le Serpentard jeta un œil autour de lui et remarqua qu'il ne restait que deux élève dans l'infirmerie. Les plus gravement touchés par le souffle du dragon sans doute.

- Pomfresh a guéri ses brûlures, mais elle reste fragile le temps que sa peau termine d'absorber la potion, Romilda devrait bientôt se réveiller, répondit Romain en adressant un regard légèrement déboussolé a son meilleur-ami.

- Karkaroff est un mangemort, Rome, veille a ne pas rester avec lui et à empêcher Romie d'approcher les élèves de Durmstrang, dit John en changeant complètement de sujet.

- Qu'es-ce qu'ils pourraient bien nous vouloir ? demanda le Gryffondor en se raidissant tout en lançant un _assurdiato _autour d'eux pour éviter qu'on les entendent.

- Peut-être votre maison en France, mes sources ne sont pas très hautement placées.

- On fera attention, John, mais fait attention toi aussi, ajouta Romain en lançant un regard perçant au Serpentard.

- Je vais bien si vous allez bien. Tu diras à Romie que je passerai la voir avant le bal de noël, je pense qu'elle ne sera toujours pas sortie à ce moment là.

- Tu vas finir par te faire prendre si tu viens trop souvent. Tu étais déjà là hier...

- J'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter pour elle, répondit le Serpentard en sortant de l'infirmerie d'un pas tranquille.

Romain sourit tristement avant de reporter son regard sur sa petite sœur. Non seulement il allait devoir se battre contre les aléas de sa vie mais aussi contre d'éventuels mangemorts.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'en faisant profil bas et en évitant tout les événements où les sang-purs étaient conviés depuis la mort de ses parents, on oublierait l'existence des Vane.

Mais apparemment ça n'avait pas suffit.

.

John entra lentement dans l'infirmerie et soupira de soulagement quand il constata qu'il n'y avait personne excepté Romilda assise sur son lit, appuyée contre son oreiller, un livre sur les genoux.

Elle se désintéressa de l'épais volume et sourit doucement quand elle remarqua son visiteur.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, indiqua-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

- J'avais prévu de venir avant le début du bal, mais je me suis dit que pendant le bal il n'y aurait personne ici, expliqua-t-il en observant ses cheveux noirs humides et très bouclés.

- Ce n'est pas gentil pour ta cavalière, sourit la Gryffondor en remontant ses jambes contre elle pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher.

Chose qu'il fit tout en posant une de ses mains sur son genou avant d'y poser son menton.

- On s'en fout tous les deux de ma cavalière, Romie, je ne me souviens même pas de son prénom. Je l'ai mise dans les bras de Malefoy avant de partir ça les occupera, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour poser son front contre le sien.

- C'est méchant quand même, sourit-t-elle.

- Je suis un Serpentard, j'ai le droit d'être méchant donc tout va bien.

- C'est vrai, admit la Gryffondor.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Je suis ridicule de m'être faite souffler dessus par un dragon, murmura-t-elle très bas. Je suis en meilleure état que le Serpentard qui était de l'autre côté de la tribune. Il n'est toujours pas réveillé lui, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le gamin de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. Je vais bien, il me semble que ça se voit.

- Tu étais dans un sale état, Romie et tu es dans cet infirmerie depuis une semaine, ça fait long quand même.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, John, sourit enfin la Gryffondor.

- Juste pour toi, répondit-t-il avec une le même sourire que la cadette des Vane.

- Tu crois que Celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom va revenir ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ? demanda le Serpentard vêtu d'un costume de soirée. On est pas souvent ensemble, et encore moins seuls ensemble.

Romilda plongea ses yeux dans ceux du meilleur-ami de son frère et hocha la tête avec gravité.

- Il es déjà revenu, Romie, répondit le cinquième année après un silence pendant lequel il pesa le pour et le contre.

- Tu... tu..., la Gryffondor se recula brusquement de tout son corps et tapa contre le montant en fer forgé du lit de l'infirmerie.

- Non, répondit-t-il en comprenant ce qu'elle avait pu penser, elle n'en était pas très loin, mais ce n'était pas pas exactement ça non-plus. Je ne SUIS pas un mangemort. Je CONNAIS des mangemorts.

- Ça me convient, répondit enfin Romilda alors que le Serpentard effleurait ses cheveux encore humides de ses longs doigts musclés pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de bosse.

- Je sais. Ton frère pense que tu amoureuse de moi, dit John sur le ton de la conversation.

- Tu penses qu'il a raison ? demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le montant du lit plus calmement et sans se faire mal cette fois.

- Il a raison ? rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton sans retirer sa main et son menton de ses genoux relevés.

Romilda le fixa avant de se pencher en avant vers le Serpentard.

- Je pense que je ne vais pas répondre a cette question.

- Tu sais que j'en tirerais mes propres conclusion ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire rusé.

- Moi aussi, je vais en tirer mes propres conclusion, alors on est quittes, répondit-t-elle comme une bonne Gryffondor.

- J'aime bien tes cheveux, le bouclé te vas bien, lui dit John en effleurant ses mèches bouclées désormais sèches.

- J'en prends note, répondit-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Bien, je vais y aller, fait attention à toi, murmura le Serpentard en embrassant doucement le fond de la Gryffondor avant de s'éloigner.

.

Romilda regarda tous les hurlements de la foule, toutes les maisons, les écoles, paniquaient face à un Potter en train de serrer Diggory contre lui en hurlant que Voldemort était vivant.

Elle croisa le regard de son frère qui fendait la foule fuyante pour la rejoindre. La Gryffondor n'avait pas bougé, elle était simplement restée assise à regarder Dumbledore arracher Diggory de Potter comme un enfant à sa mère.

- Romie, viens, on rente au château, les mangemorts sont dans le coin, murmura Romain en attrapant sa main tout en demandant à Luna qui était assise à côté de la Gryffondor de venir aussi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la blonde platine tout en obtempérant.

- Parce que tu es, apparemment, l'amie de ma sœur et ma sœur va faire profil bas face à une quelconque menace.

- Les mangemorts existent, Celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est là, murmura Romilda à son amie. C'est certain.

- Et ils vont s'en prendre à Romilda ? demanda-t-elle avec la même folie qu'à son habitude en se tournant vers la Gryffondor que son frère tirait fortement pour la faire avancer plus vite.

- Oui, nous avons une maison très bien située en France, un ami à nous pense que Voldemort pourrait la vouloir comme « demeure ».

- Oh... Je comprend, murmura la Serdaigle.

Romilda se tourna vers les gradins qu'ils venaient de quitter et croisa le regard noir de John Césarius au milieu d'un tas de Serpentards en train de parler activement.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Ou c'est pourris ? Bof peut-être ?

A.


	5. Chapitre 4 : 4éme année

Hello !

Voila un petit chapitre de transition. Les choses sérieuses commencent. Les choix approchent.

Je tiens à remercier ma bêta Syngaly pour sa correction malgré ses révisions.

Je veux aussi dire un gros merci à Philoutubs (si je ne me trompe pas, tu as déjà suivit une autre de mes histoires, non ?)

C'est un petit chapitre, mais pour de la transition, je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Chapitre 4_**

**_4ème année_**

.

.

Romain serra les dents en fixant le tas de décrets édité par la marâtre Ombrage depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Empêcher Romilda d'intégrer le groupe de Potter n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Certes elle échappait ainsi à la surveillant d'Ombrage, mais elle saurait se défendre si elle intégrait le groupe du survivant.

- Monsieur Vane, sourit la femme en rose. Quelle assiduité.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit.

- Tous les préfets ne sont pas aussi appliqués, sourit l'inquisitrice en faisant un flagrant numéro de charme au Gryffondor de sixième année.

- Mon devoir est de faire respecter les règles, répondit-t-il en mentant allègrement. En réalité c'était simplement parce que d'ici il avait une très bonne vue sur les couloir latéraux, ainsi que derrière lui grâce au reflet des cadres.

- Professeur Ombrage ! Malefoy pense avoir trouvé des membres d'un groupe non-autorisé.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en se détournant rapidement d'une pirouette avant de faire claquer ses talons sur les dalles froides du hall dans la direction que que venait de lui indiquer l'un des membres de la brigade inquisitoriale.

- Et bien ? demanda Romain en restant planté devant les décrets.

- Ils ont pris Potter et sa clique dans la salle du demande, dit enfin John Césarius en retirant le badge de la brigade inquisitoriale pour le fourrer dans sa poche de pantalon en retenant une grimace de dégoût.

- J'ai bien fait d'empêcher Romilda d'en être, marmonna le Gryffondor.

- Elle aurait put apprendre à se défendre si elle avait l'intégré "l'Armée de Dumbledore", répondit le Serpentard en se plantant à côté de son ami, devant les décrets.

- On la protégera.

- On ne pourra pas lui éviter toutes les blessures de la vie, Rome, murmura le Serpentard en tournant les talons vers le bureau du professeur Rogue.

.

Romilda écarquilla les yeux avant de reculer brusquement tout en attrapant la main de Luna, qui était en train de sautiller à côté d'elle tout en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son escapade avec le survivant au ministère.

Elle croisa le regard rempli de suffisance de la Serpentarde en train d'embrasser John Césarius bien que ce soit interdit par les décrets de cette saleté d'Ombrage.

C'était d'ailleurs assez comique dans le mesure où ce même John Césarius faisait partie de la brigade inquisitoriale de cette même Ombrage.

Sauf que désormais il n'y avait plus le moindre décret, Ombrage avait été virée, et Dumbledore réhabilité.

La sorcière recula précipitamment et tourna les talons en tirant la Serdaigle derrière elle sans même répondre aux questions de la blonde platine.

La Gryffondor ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans la forêt et lâcha la main de son amie pour ne plus intriguer les sombrals qui s'amassaient déjà vers elles.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda gentiment la Serdaigle en penchant la tête vers Romilda.

- Je suis stupide, Luna, murmura-t-elle avec une certaine forme d'amertume désabusée. J'étais amoureuse sans même le savoir...

- J'en était sûre, lui répondit une voix masculine qui n'avait rien à voir avec la petite blonde qui caressait un sombral, comme désintéressée du reste de la situation bien que Romilda soupçonnait que ce soit sa manière de leur donner une certaine forme d'intimité.

La Gryffondor se retourna laissant ses cheveux bouclés virevolter dans son mouvement brusque.

Elle se raidit entièrement quand elle croisa le regard noir de John, il était là, appuyé contre un arbre, les mains dans les poches, affichant une décontraction à laquelle n'importe qui aurait put croire si il n'avait pas affiché une lueur si sérieuse dans son regard.

- John ? murmura-t-elle prise d'effroi à l'idée qu'il se moque d'elle ou pire qu'on l'apprenne.

- Romie, tu ne t'étais jamais dit avant que tu pourrais réellement être amoureuse de moi ? demanda-t-il avec une contenance très Serpentarde.

D'abord muette et rouge comme une Poufsouffle, elle vira au cramoisi avant de se reprendre. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié au profit d'un sentiment stupide et éphémère.

- Non, mentit-elle du mieux qu'elle le put.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un menteur que tu dois m'imiter, Romie, sourit le Serpentard. Donc tu m'aimes...

- Non, répéta-t-elle en détournant les yeux pour voir Luna sautiller vers le château, les abandonnant ainsi seuls dans la forêt.

Romilda eut un instant envie d'hurler à Luna de revenir, mais elle se retrouva complètement muette quand le Serpentard posa un bras autour de sa taille avant de la tirer contre lui.

- Tu es une menteuse, murmura-t-il contre son oreille avant de caresser lentement ses boucle noires avec une douceur surréaliste. Et j'aime les menteuses.

La Gryffondor se figea comme une statue de sel en respirant l'odeur de John Césarius à plein nez. Il sentait le caramel chaud, la meilleure odeur du monde selon Romilda.

- Tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais ? interrogea-t-elle doucement en posant se mains autour de sa taille avec hésitation.

- Non, répondit-t-il pour lui faire sentir ce qu'il avait senti quand elle avait répondu non à sa question, alors que ça semblait logique qu'il la torture un peu.

Et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à dire "je t'aime". Il ne comprenait même pas qu'un homme normal dise cette phrase dégoulinante de bons sentiments écœurant.

- Tu es méchant, rigola-t-elle très bas avant de poser son front sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

- Je suis un Serpentard, se justifia-t-il.

.

John entra dans la salle du professeur Rogue et s'arrêta devant le bureau de ce dernier sans prononcer un mot.

- Un problème, Monsieur Césarius ? demanda-t-il en relevant lentement les yeux pour observer son élève.

John Césarius était l'un des meilleurs Serpentards de son année, mauvais à souhait, un vrai perfide, un genre de grand Malefoy.

La famille Césarius avait un degré de pureté s'approchant de très près à celle de la famille Malefoy, bien que la famille de John ne fasse pas partie des mangemorts et cela dû notamment à certains soucis quand à la génération précédente.

Une mère suicidaire et un père décédé après une descente des aurors à peu près à la même époque que la mort de Lily.

Severus croisa le regard noir comme un puits de son élève de sixième année.

- Je voulais savoir pourquoi Lord Noir à envoyé une lettre à ma mère juste avant que je ne rentre chez moi.

- Lord Noir ? répéta-t-il. Monsieur Césarius, que me racontez-vous donc ? demanda le directeur de la maison Serpentard et bras droit de Voldemort lui-même.

John Césarius lui adressa un regard rempli d'une pitié qui agaça profondément Severus avant de tourner les talons.

- Monsieur Césarius, ne pensez vous pas qu'il est inutile de venir me dire cela ? interrogea-t-il enfin alors son élève était presque sorti.

- Devenir un mangemort... Comme vous, c'est ce qu'il veux, répondit enfin le Serpentard blond en adressant un regard dur. Même si vous n'en être pas vraiment un...

- Que savez-vous exactement ? Ou plutôt, corrigea le professeur crispé des pieds à la tête, que pensez-vous savoir ?

- J'en sais beaucoup, Professeur Rogue, répondit seulement le Serpentard blond avant de sortir du bureau du directeur de sa maison.

Severus cracha son stylo plume et fixa la porte que venait de refermer son élève. Comment un élève pouvait en savoir autant ?

Surtout que, même si la famille de se gosse était puissante, pour savoir qu'il était un traître il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

- Legilimens, prononça-t-il très bas en se levant.

.

.

* * *

.

.

À votre avis qu'elle vas être la réaction de Romilda lorsqu'elle va apprendre que son frère et son petit-ami secret sont devenus des mangemorts ?

Qu'ils font partis de ses même mangemorts qui ont tué ses parents ?

J'attends vos idées avec impatience.

Bien à vous, Areïna.


End file.
